


Smooth as Whiskey, Sweet as Wine

by mousapelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Ukai already has enough trouble coping with how cute Takeda is normally; drunk Takeda is just not even fair.





	Smooth as Whiskey, Sweet as Wine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myn_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myn_x/gifts).



> Written for SASO 2017, Fan Sountrack bonus round. This is my SASO OTP, it's like the only time i write them but i love them so much.

_You're as smooth as Tennessee whiskey  
You're as sweet as strawberry wine_ — Tennessee Whiskey, Chris Stapleton

 

Takeda is so cute when he's drunk that it's utterly unfair, Ukai thinks with affection as he leans back on his hands and watches across the table. Takeda and Shimada are both pretty far gone, cheeks bright pink and eyes glittering and waxing poetic about Yamaguchi's progress this season. They've been working their way through the first years like this for twenty minutes, but Shimada didn't really get going until Takeda got to Yamaguchi and now Ukai's retinas might fuse.

"He's such a _hard worker_ ," Takeda burbles, looking like he might cry, and Ukai gives up and just starts laughing at both of them. They don't even notice, he assumes, but when they eventually pay up and head outside, Takeda waves cheerfully until the other adults are out of sight, and then grabs Ukai by the t-shirt and shoves him into the alley beside the izakaya, shoving him against the wall.

"Saw you laughing at me," Takeda says, voice lower than usual, and Ukai tries not to smile but seriously it's _adorable_.

"Gonna do something about it, sensei?" Ukai asks. The answer is yes, he's going to wrap his other fist in Ukai's shirt too, stand up on his toes, and kiss Ukai hard enough to make his head smack into the wall behind him.

Ukai doesn't feel it; he's busy with his armful of too-warm, drunk Takeda, whose mouth is slick and sharp with sake against Ukai's lips, who tears his mouth away to make the most beautiful noise when Ukai sneaks a hand under his shirt and drags fingers down his spine one bump at a time.

"Dumb to ask if you're takin' me home, right?" Ukai asks. He does the spine thing again, unless Takeda needs more convincing, and Takeda all but melts into him. Ukai can feel how into it Takeda is even through the denim of his jeans, which, given how much Takeda has been drinking, is actually a little impressive. "Damn, sensei, you're so cute like this I can hardly stand it half the time."

The slam of Takeda's hand into the wall next to Ukai's head makes Ukai freeze, eyes wide, as Takeda growls, "Don't call me cute! Say hot or sexy, dammit!"

Then it sinks in what he just did, and Takeda flushes Nekoma red the whole way down into his color at the same time as Ukai laughs so hard his knees wobble and he sags against the wall.

"I c-can't believe you j-just kabed-donned meeee," Ukai gasps in between wails of laughter, while Takeda fans his face and whines for him to stop, don't tease, so meeeeean! "Oh man, I'm dying, you're too much."

"Am I?" Takeda asks, still pink and faintly dismayed. Ukai pulls him in for another kiss, more than ready to be taken home and have this weirdo all to himself.

"Yeah, way too much," Ukai murmurs against Takeda's jaw, eyes fluttering when Takeda's fingers brush over his piercings. "At least out here in public, so take me home already."


End file.
